Crazy is as Crazy Does
by EJ-StoryGirl
Summary: Spencer Reid and his girlfriend; Rebekah Davidson have been together for a year. They are expecting their first baby together. But when Paul - Rebekah's ex girlfriend escapes from Prision and holds Rebekah hostage - while being 8 months pregnant. Things are going to get Crazy.. Can the team comes together to save Becky? ( I Suck at Summary's.)
1. Chapter 1: Love

Chapter 1:

Spencer rolled over in bed and wrapped his arms around the women next to him, his Rebekah. He smiled and kissed her neck. A soft giggle escaped her lips and she turned towards him. "Morning." She muttered.

"Good morning, beautiful." Reid said softly and kissed her neck again. He moved his hands down to her very round bump. They were expecting their first baby - the gender was not to be found out until the birth. "Baby Davidson-Reid behave last night?" He asked kissing her again.

Rebekah returned the kiss and smiled, "Baby did." She replied and relaxed against him. " 6 weeks left." She said keeping track. They were very excited, scared but excited none-the-less.

"Can't wait." He said smiling and continued rubbing her stomach. She returned the smile, "Me either."

The phone rang. Reid sat up and answered it clearing his throat before speaking, "Spencer here." He said turning on the light beside the bed. "Alright. I'll be there in 20." He promised, then hung up.

"Got a case?"

Reid nodded, "Yep. Mind dropping me off at the BAU?" He asked throwing on his clothes. Rebekah sat up and smiled. "I don't mind." She said throwing on some clothes as well.

Rebekah parked out front of the BAU and kissed him, "See you later. Call me if you leave." She smiled.

He nodded, "Promise Doll." He said smiling and heading inside.

Rebekah headed to her favorite diner she enjoyed going to for the early breakfast buffet. She sat down and enjoyed the food.

Reid sat down in his chair in the conference room. He put his phone on vibrate and watched the others as they entered, concentrating on their expressions and trying to analyze what was going on in their minds before they spoke.

Garcia entered in the room and smiled slightly trying to cut the tension of an early morning call. "Sorry everyone but we have a case." She said looking at them all.

" Cloverfield, Alabama. My wonderful early morning superheroes." The blonde lady in question stated with a slight smile trying to make the morning less annoying. " 18 year old Addison Leanne, was abducted on her way to her car in the parking garage at her local college. She was reported missing when she didn't show up for her shift at the local hospital as a nurse aide."

"Why are they contacting us so early?" Morgan asked looking up. "It's only been 24 hours."

"The town is very small, about 900 people to be exact.. Everyone knows everyone. Addison's mother said that it wasn't like her to not come home.. Also, this is the 4th missing teenage girl in the past 2 months.. "

"I retract my comment, baby girl.. Sorry." He said sitting back. "Any info on the other 3 girls?"

Garcia shook her head. "They were all just turned 18 within the past week of each kidnapping. Emily Ashton, Rachel McQueen and Leah Stein all did have one thing in common though.." She said pulling up her files on the computer. "They were all pregnant- and about to give the baby up for adoption through an agency."

Rossi frowned "But it states here that Addison isn't pregnant." He said looking at the file. Garcia shook her head, " She was, she just didn't tell her mother about the pregnancy - according to her medical files, she was 8 months pregnant and seeing to adopt the baby out."

"Alright, we will talk to the local sheriff's department and visit the parents. Try to figure out what happened, and look into the license plate on the van that abducted Addison." Hotch said standing up. "We go up in 5." He said leaving the conference room.

Reid ran his hands through his hair and got up. "You alright Reid?" JJ asked watching him. He nodded. "Just nervous about leaving Becky for a few days." He admitted.

JJ smiled, "I'm sure Garcia can keep her company." She said getting up. Garcia walked over hearing her name. " Sure I can. I would love to hang out with her." She smiled. Reid sighed in relief and smiled. "Great."

Reid walked to his office and studied the files again, before calling Becky and telling her about how he was going to be gone for a week.

"Alright hon. Stay safe. Come home in piece to me." She smiled and spoke with him until he got on the jet.

"I promise hon. Talk to you late. Love you." He said before hanging up.

Reid slummed down in his chair and got to work on the case.


	2. Chapter 2: Abduction

Garcia had been staying with Rebekah to keep her company, it was nice for them to get together and just hang out for a while. It had been 5 days since the guys had left. Becky was going slightly stir-crazy, she was even cleaning like a mad women. She took apart the crib 6 times and put it back together.

This just amazed Garcia at the energy that she had. Becky got up and smiled. "I think i'm good now." She laughed. Garcia chuckled slightly. "You're so darn adorable." She smiled.

Becky shrugged. "I try." She teased and tied her hair up into a ponytail. " Doesn't seem like everything will change in 5 weeks." She said softly. She was nervous. Garcia could even tell. "You're going to do great." She smiled.

Becky smiled and relaxed. "I hope so." She said sitting down and rubbing her stomach absentmindedly. Garcia sat down next to her and watched. "Can i ask a question?"

Becky nodded. "Shoot."

"What's it feel like?" She asked, looking at Becky's stomach.

Becky smiled and took her hand and pressed it on her stomach. "Amazing." She said, and just sat back. She took a bite of her candy bar and waited. "Wait." she told her, they sat and waited for a few minutes. The baby started going crazy kicking.

Garcia laughed. "That's awesome." She said rubbing softly. "I can't wait to experience it.." She said smiling slightly.

"You and Morgan going to make that happen?" She teased.

Garcia looked slightly embarrassed and slightly shocked. "Uhm…. Well… we aren't officially together - together.." She admitted looking down, blushing hard.

Becky smiled and rubbed her back. "You both would make adorable baby's together."

Garcia's face stopped beating bright red. "Think so?" She said softly. Becky nodded. "I think you both would. Why don't you take the relationship to the next level?"

Garcia adjusted her glasses. "I should talk to him about it." She said smiling. She looked at the clock and smiled. "Chinese food is ready. I'm going to go grab it." She said changing the conversation.

Becky nodded. "Alright. I'm going to take another bathroom break - maybe i'll finally be done when you get back." She said joking.

Garcia laughed and smiled. "Alright, you go on operation potty and i'll go get the take out." She smiled. Garcia through on her coat and left to get the chinese food.

Becky got up and took care of some of the baby clothes that she was folding earlier. She came out of the bedroom and jumped at the man in the doorway. "P...Paul.." She said softly. She hadn't seen him since he kidnapped her earlier this year, after confessing that he killed her family because they were getting in the way. She had him put away in an asylum. She slowly backed away.

He smiled, and watched her with his green eyes. "Oh come now, Bec." He said stepping closer. "Didn't you miss me?" He said and glanced down at her stomach. "See you're still carrying my baby.." He said taking a step toward her again and cornering her in a corner.

Becky shook her head. "It's not your baby Paul.." She stated firmly. She had a dna test done to make sure, considering the time she slept with Reid and Paul forcing himself on her crossed in a day.

"Oh that baby is mine, and you're not going to let /that/ fool Reid, be the new daddy." He said growling slightly. Paul was keeping close tabs on her, she didn't know it at the time though.

"Paul.. please leave. I don't want any trouble." She said trying to feel for something to fight with. She was really afraid of him.

He noticed that she was reaching for a candlestick on the nightstand. "I don't think so." He said grabbing it and smacking her hard with it.

With that blow, she fell to the ground; before her head hit the floor, he grabbed her and carried her to his van waiting out back.

Reid was boarding the plane with everyone else when his phone went off. "Spencer." He said answering, He narrowed his eyes. "You were suppose to let us know immediately when he escaped!" He shouted. He never shouted. The caused worried and shocked looks from the team. "He's been out for 2 days and you are now just telling me? My girlfriend is home alone and pregnant! He will go after her again!" He said sternly, but had lost his cool along time ago. " With that he rubbed the bridge of his nose and hung up the phone. " Paul's escaped and he's going after Becky." He said starting to panic.

With that, Morgan's phone rang. "What's up baby girl? Keeping little mama comp-. Woah, woah slow down, deep breathes. I can't understand you…" He said looking at Reid. "How long were you gone for?" He said writing down on the paper. "Does it look like forced entry?" He shook his head. "Alright. We will be there. Hon, don't touch anything." He said hanging up.

"Becky's gone." He said looking at Reid. Reid collapsed back into the chair and tried to not panic. He was listening to everything that Morgan was relaying back to him. Reid immediately started trying to contact Becky. He was worried sick about her and their baby…

Becky groaned rubbing her head as she fluttered her eyes open looking around the small cabin. She recognized it, from when she and Paul would go there for their long vacations. She slowly glanced around trying to take in everything that was happening. She was on the bed, with her left hand tied to the bed frame. She pulled herself up a bit and tried to get a better look. Paul was nowhere to be seen, he must of left. She tried freeing her hand but her head was killing her and making it hard to concentrate.

She ran her hand down to her stomach and rubbed it, calming herself more than anything. "We will get out of here baby." She promised. She looked up hearing the door open, and seen Paul come in with a load of wood and started packing the wood stove. "Comfy?" He asked shutting it and removing his coat, then sitting on the bed besides her.

"Just like you wanted." He said watching her. " The perfect place to have our baby." He said rubbing her stomach. She flinched slightly as he did. "I never wanted to have the baby here.." She said cross. "I wanted the baby to be born at the house with my mom there.." She said adjusting herself.

He narrowed his eyes and watched her. "Kind of late for that planning, time for plan B." He said flatly, and got up, putting the kettle on the stove and heating water.

Becky watched and sat back. "Alright, Paul.. Whatever you say." She said going along with it, she was terrified though.

Paul came over, and handed her a cup of tea. "Drink." He ordered. She hesitantly took it and took a sip. "What is it?" She asked, he rolled his eyes. "Just drink. It's not poisoned.." He promised watching her. "All of it." He said watching. He smiled seeing it gone. "Their that should help." He said getting up. "Rest." He said sitting down on the rocking chair beside the bed keeping the gun in his lap.

Becky nodded and laid back trying to follow orders. SHe was still terrified of him.

Reid walked into the apartment and looked around. He was getting shaky and nervous. He was worried about Becky and the baby - also that fact that her ex-psycho was out and possibly had her.. He watched the Team comb through everything in the house, as he was forced to wait in the hallway. "Don't worry Reid, we will find her." Rossi said reassuringly. He just nodded, he was too deep in thought.

"Tell us about her relationship with Paul." Hotch said walking over.

Reid cleared this throat. "She was dating him about 2 years ago. Becky and I were friends then.. He was increasingly jealous of our friendship. " He sighed. "He would force her to remain distant and not speak to me unless he wasn't around, if he was around she would pretend I didn't exist." Reid looked down at the ground. "He was hiding on the porch and seen Becky and I kiss for the first time." He sighed. "That's when he lost it, he didn't come in and yell or scream at Becky and I. He just stepped aside."

" That's the same time you were sick wasn't it?" Morgan asked looking at Reid. Reid nodded. "Yeah, he was poisoning me, and making me have black outs.. He killed Becky's parents and framed it on me. He also killed Becky's best friend - Miranda. He also killed the dog." He said looking up. "He had things from my house and made it look like I did it."

Hotch shook his head. "He got sloppy though. We caught him and arrested him. I'm still sorry I had to arrest you that time though." He sighed. Reid nodded. "I'm over it now. Well, during that time Becky was pregnant. He caused her a lot of grief and she ended up falling down a flight of stairs, and lost the baby."

JJ looked at him. "Was it yours or his?" She asked without thinking. Reid inhaled slightly. "It was his. Then he went into hiding - remember?" He said softly. JJ nodded. "Yeah, he was gone for like nearly a year. Then earlier this year he broke into the apartment didn't he?"

Reid nodded ."We've moved 5 times since then. Becky was really excited to be finally settling down somewhere."

"Why does he think this baby might be his, then?" Rossi asked, looking at Reid. Reid glanced up, his eyes looked full of sorrow. "He drugged her and raped her when she was passed out from the cold meds she was on. The baby might be his, or could be mine. We were also intimate during that time." He shook his head. "I'm claiming that baby as mine.." He said sternly.

"Becky doesn't believe it's his. But that doesn't stop him." Reid said playing with the watch Becky got him for his birthday last month.

"She's 35 weeks today.." Reid said closing his eyes. "If she has that baby.." He said worrying. Hotch patted his shoulder. "We will find him." He said. "That's a promise." He offered the worried agent a smile.


	3. Chapter 3 - Paul and Becky Saga

Becky groaned rubbing her head as she fluttered her eyes open looking around the small cabin. She recognized it, from when she and Paul would go there for their long vacations. She slowly glanced around trying to take in everything that was happening. She was on the bed, with her left hand tied to the bed frame. She pulled herself up a bit and tried to get a better look. Paul was nowhere to be seen, he must of left. She tried freeing her hand but her head was killing her and making it hard to concentrate.

She ran her hand down to her stomach and rubbed it, calming herself more than anything. "We will get out of here baby." She promised. She looked up hearing the door open, and seen Paul come in with a load of wood and started packing the wood stove. "Comfy?" He asked shutting it and removing his coat, then sitting on the bed besides her.

"Just like you wanted." He said watching her. " The perfect place to have our baby." He said rubbing her stomach. She flinched slightly as he did. "I never wanted to have the baby here.." She said cross. "I wanted the baby to be born at the house with my mom there.." She said adjusting herself.

He narrowed his eyes and watched her. "Kind of late for that planning, time for plan B." He said flatly, and got up, putting the kettle on the stove and heating water.

Becky watched and sat back. "Alright, Paul.. Whatever you say." She said going along with it, she was terrified though.

Paul came over, and handed her a cup of tea. "Drink." He ordered. She hesitantly took it and took a sip. "What is it?" She asked, he rolled his eyes. "Just drink. It's not poisoned.." He promised watching her. "All of it." He said watching. He smiled seeing it gone. "Their that should help." He said getting up. "Rest." He said sitting down on the rocking chair beside the bed keeping the gun in his lap.

Becky nodded and laid back trying to follow orders. SHe was still terrified of him.

Reid walked into the apartment and looked around. He was getting shaky and nervous. He was worried about Becky and the baby - also that fact that her ex-psycho was out and possibly had her.. He watched the Team comb through everything in the house, as he was forced to wait in the hallway. "Don't worry Reid, we will find her." Rossi said reassuringly. He just nodded, he was too deep in thought.

"Tell us about her relationship with Paul." Hotch said walking over.

Reid cleared this throat. "She was dating him about 2 years ago. Becky and I were friends then.. He was increasingly jealous of our friendship. " He sighed. "He would force her to remain distant and not speak to me unless he wasn't around, if he was around she would pretend I didn't exist." Reid looked down at the ground. "He was hiding on the porch and seen Becky and I kiss for the first time." He sighed. "That's when he lost it, he didn't come in and yell or scream at Becky and I. He just stepped aside."

" That's the same time you were sick wasn't it?" Morgan asked looking at Reid. Reid nodded. "Yeah, he was poisoning me, and making me have black outs.. He killed Becky's parents and framed it on me. He also killed Becky's best friend - Miranda. He also killed the dog." He said looking up. "He had things from my house and made it look like I did it."

Hotch shook his head. "He got sloppy though. We caught him and arrested him. I'm still sorry I had to arrest you that time though." He sighed. Reid nodded. "I'm over it now. Well, during that time Becky was pregnant. He caused her a lot of grief and she ended up falling down a flight of stairs, and lost the baby."

JJ looked at him. "Was it yours or his?" She asked without thinking. Reid inhaled slightly. "It was his. Then he went into hiding - remember?" He said softly. JJ nodded. "Yeah, he was gone for like nearly a year. Then earlier this year he broke into the apartment didn't he?"

Reid nodded ."We've moved 5 times since then. Becky was really excited to be finally settling down somewhere."

"Why does he think this baby might be his, then?" Rossi asked, looking at Reid. Reid glanced up, his eyes looked full of sorrow. "He drugged her and raped her when she was passed out from the cold med's she was on. The baby might be his, or could be mine. We were also intimate during that time." He shook his head. "I'm claiming that baby as mine.." He said sternly.

"Becky doesn't believe it's his. But that doesn't stop him." Reid said playing with the watch Becky got him for his birthday last month.

"She's 35 weeks today.." Reid said closing his eyes. "If she has that baby.." He said worrying. Hotch patted his shoulder. "We will find him." He said. "That's a promise." He offered the worried agent a smile.


	4. Chapter 4 - Day 4

Becky sat up in the bed and adjusted herself again, after being allowed to go to the bathroom. She was still miserable though. She rubbed her stomach during each braxton hicks contractions. She was worried it would turn into the real deal. She wondered though if she could possibly fake it? Maybe Paul would move her into town due to the baby being early? She looked out the window, she seen nothing but mountains. The closest town was 20 miles away. Paul had left to go get food, and supplies. She knew he'd be back at any minute.

She seen the headlights pull up to the house and turn off. She watched Paul come up with the bags and wood. She breathed, and let out a loud groan when she seen a food pop in the doorway. "Shit..Shit.." she groaned, pressing on the side of her stomach.

Paul walked in and looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked throwing the wood in the woodstove. She inhaled sharply, "I thought they were fake ones, but these ones really hurt." She groaned whimpering.

He walked over and pushed her on her back. "Let me know when another one comes." He said watching her. She nodded and groaned having another fake one. He pressed on her stomach and felt it. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "If they get closer I'll go get someone." He said, watching her. "But if you're faking it, You're not going to like what I will do." He said getting up and going to the woodstove.

Becky just nodded and laid back, watching him and keeping up with it, but letting it be further apart. He came over and gave her some cinnamon bark tea. "Drink up." He said, "I'll work on dinner." He said holding up a dead rabbit he shot. It wasn't even dressed yet or anything. She grimaced. "Alright." She said drinking it, watching him.

Paul dressed the rabbit and got it cooking. He kept an eye on Becky to see how she was doing. He knew of a midwife in town that he could call. "Let me know if they get closer or not. I will call Grace." He announced giving her, half of the rabbit and some potatoes. "Eat." He ordered sitting down eating with her.

She nodded and ate. "I forgot how good you were at cooking." She commented. He always needed an ego boost during their relationship. He grinned slightly. "Thanks. Missed your cooking also Rebekah." She forced a smiled.

"You should let me sometime." She said taking another bite, when a contraction caught her off guard, and she nearly dropped her plate. She sat it down, and breathed. "Damn itttt." She groaned. Paul pressed his hand on her stomach. He watched the clock. "Keep going you're fine." He said watching her. She relaxed when it was done and tried continuing to eat.

That one really wasn't fake..

Reid crashed at Rossi's not wanting to go to the apartment. He tried sleeping but couldn't. He got up and started going over the file he put together on Becky's case. It had been nearly 3 days since she was missing and they were nowhere closer to finding her.

Garcia called Rossi. " They seen Paul at a small town grocery store in a very small town called Eden Falls, Virginia. I ran the plates on the van and it was stolen from Newport, SC." She said, sighing. "He was at the store yesterday."

"Did he mention what he was doing in the town?" Rossi asked trying to not wake up Reid. Garcia smiled slightly. "He said he and his wife were camping and getting ready for the baby to come." Rossi sighed, "Was Becky with him?"

"No, he didn't mention about her to the cashier. Just that they were waiting for the baby to arrive."

"Alright, we will head that way and see what it leads, we will talk to the cashier and anyone else in the town to see if they had seen Paul or Becky." He said throwing on his shoes. "Is there a local midwife in the town?" He asked, wondering if Paul was possibly looking for outside help incase the baby did come.

"Yes. Her name is Grace Whitlock, she's a Nurse Midwife, been practicing for years. I'll send you her address." She said working on it. "Good luck guys." Garcia said with desperation, feeling horrible she left Becky alone that night. Rossi smiled slightly. "Thanks." He said hanging up, and waking Reid to tell him.

"Come on, they got a lead." He said. Reid jumped up and threw on his shoes, while Rossi informed the others, and they headed to the Jet.

Reid was trying to call the midwife on the way over. "Nobody is answering." He frowned. "Wait." He said smiling slightly, finally getting an answer. "Hello, my name is Spencer and my wife and I would like to come in for an appointment with Ms Whitlock. Is she available to speak with?" He asked - hopeful the women was available.

"Let me look." The women on the phone said. She came back. "She hasn't arrived yet today. I can take a number and your name and she will get back with you." She offered.

"Sure." Reid frowned and furrowed his brows. "Thanks." He said after giving it. He placed his phone down and sighed. "I'll check the clinic when we get there." He said sitting back.

"She will be okay, Reid." JJ said rubbing his back. It was day number 4 now. Reid nodded and took a drink of water.


	5. Chapter 5 - Baby

Becky was moved from the bed to the recliner, and handcuffed to it. She wasn't as comfortable as she was in the bed, and the contractions were getting worse. "Paul.. They aren't going away… I think we need to go to a hospital.. The baby will be early." She was worried. He shook his head. "You'll be fine, and so will the baby. I'm going back into town to grab some stuff." He said putting on his coat.

Paul left, he drove into town and called the midwife clinic. He spoke with Grace. "Hello my wife is in labor. She needs help right now." He said, calm. He could care less about having another person there but Becky insisted he get someone, he sure as hell wasn't going to the hospital.

"Of course. I need your address and I will be right there." Grace answered, she hadn't seen her assistant this morning. She nodded writing the address down and taking the paper with her from the note pad.

Paul headed back to the cabin and waited outside for Grace. He smiled and shook her hand. "Welcome." He said, "THank you for coming so soon." He said and let her in.

"No problem." She smiled and walked in, then seen the women handcuffed to the chair, obviously really far into labor. She put her bag down and went over. "How far along are you?" She asked kneeling down to her.

Becky was having a hard contraction, breathing hard trying to work though it. "35 weeks." She groaned. Grace looked at Paul. "She can't deliver here. It's not warm enough and It's going to get colder."

Paul shook his head. "Not going to happen sweetheart." He said locking the door and walking over to them.

"Just help her here." He said flatly rubbing Becky's head, making it obvious that he had a gun on him now. "Or i will just do it myself and take care of you right here," He said holding the gun against Grace's head.

"Paul." Becky groaned grabbing his free hand, "She's just worried about the baby. Can't hurt her for worrying," She said panting. Then relaxed. Paul smiled at her, "I guess not." He said putting the gun away. "Just do your damn job lady." He said sitting down and holding Becky's free hand.

Grace nodded, she had her phone in her pocket but it was on silent. She grabbed her pinard horn and pressed it against Becky's stomach and listened to the heartbeat, then felt were the baby was. "Baby is dropped down, and the heartbeat is good." She said, "Did your water break?" She asked.

Becky nodded, "Last night." She said relaxing back.

"Can i see if your dilated at all?" Grace asked, slipping on some gloves. Becky just nodded in response.

"Paul can you get some more wood? I'm really cold.." Becky asked, looking at him, She wanted to get him away for a few to talk to Grace.

"Sure." Paul said and kissed her hard, Becky tried to kiss back. "Don't try anything, baby." He whispered and looked at her. She nodded, and watched him leave. Becky sighed in relief when he left and shut the door. She looked at Grace. "Do you have a phone?"

Grace nodded and slipped it out, she handed it to Becky. "He's had me here for 3 almost 4 days.." She said softly, filing her in. "He's crazy." She whispered and groaned during the exam. "You're at 10, Becky." Grace said covering her back up.

"How is she doing?" Paul asked throwing more wood in. He walked back to them and sat down on the stool next to the chair.

"She's dilated and ready to deliver.." Grace said softly, watching Becky. Paul smiled. "Good." He watched and threw some blankets on the floor. "Move." He told them and undid Becky's handcuffed. He had a tight grip on her arm and slid her to the floor. He sat behind her and watched. Grace went to Becky's feet and got stuff ready.

"Paul I really think we should move and head into town." Becky said pushing his buttons. He shook his head and got a tighter grip on her arms. "Drop it already. We are here and we are not changing our plans." He growled.

Becky groaned feeling another contraction. "Go ahead and push with it." Grace said watching, moving her legs apart more, and covering her legs with a towel. Becky took a deep breath and pushed hard.

Reid walked into the midwife clinic and looked around Grace's office. He looked all over her desk, and seen the notepad sitting on it. He could see a faint writing on it. He grabbed a pencil and lightly started shading over the message. It was an address and Becky's cell phone number.

Reid jotted down the address and jumped into his car. He headed up to the cabin, he sent a group message and went alone.

"Keep pushing Becky. Baby is almost out." Grace said smiling trying to keep calm. Becky let out a low groan with the last push. She shook slightly feeling the baby side out. Grace quickly cleaned out the baby's mouth and nose and got the baby crying. "It's a boy." She smiled and handed the baby to Becky after wrapping him up. "You did good hon."

Paul smiled and looked down at the baby. "You did good." He said rubbing the baby's face. He looked at Grace. "Let's go. Your job is done." He said coldly getting up.

Grace's eyes widen and Becky sat up trying to protest, "Paul. Let her go. She won't say anything.. Please." She begged.

Paul shook his head. "She's done. Let's go." He said yanking Grace up by the hair.

Becky held the baby close, she didn't even really look at him yet. She bundled him up tightly and put him on the bed. She kicked Paul's foot and caused him to fall. The gun went off and Paul went to the floor. "Run!" Becky screeched and watched Grace take off.

Paul got up and went over to Becky and grabbed her by the hair. "I don't need you either! I have my son!" He hollered. "You bitch!" He said grabbing her and throwing her on the bed. She tried fighting back, but he pushed all his weight against her. He handcuffed her to the bed, leaving the baby and her on the bed. He took off after Grace. A few minutes later, shots were heard and Paul came staggering back into the Cabin and shut the door.

Paul walked over and picked up the baby. "Now - lets talk about names." He said holding the baby close. "Carter." He said abruptly, Becky sat up on the bed and moved closer. "Paul.. He needs to nurse. He's so little.." She said trying to get the baby away from him. Paul shot her a look telling her to shut up. Becky closed her mouth and sat back.

Carter started crying, and getting red in the face. "Paul.. Please?" She said holding out her free hand. He nodded and handed her the baby. He took a handcuff and cuffed her foot to the end of the bed and released her hand. "Don't try anything. If you do I will take him and leave." He warned, watching her unbutton her top and try to nurse the baby. Becky nodded. "I won't. I promise." She said - She had the phone hidden underneath her pillow.

"When he is done eating, we are packing up and leaving." Paul said watching her intently feed him. "We are getting out of here so that we don't have to deal with /him/ " He said referring to Reid. Becky nodded. "I'll follow you anyway." She whispered. "Just keep me close to Car….Carter." she said, she hated that name - it didn't even suit the baby at all. Her and Reid had picked out three boy names: Brady, Daniel or Michael..That also had three possible girl names: Rose, Iris, or Diana. Since they didn't know the gender of the baby at all.

Paul smiled. "Of course. Also, as soon as we get ouf of this damn country - we will get married." He said playing with the gun, spinning the chamber, and replacing the bullets. Becky just nodded. "Of course." She said forcing a smile and keeping Carter snuggled close.

Reid got turned down the wrong road and grunted in frustration. "Damn it!" He said kicking the car and running his hand through his hair. He looked up and seen Hotchner and Morgan pull up. He sighed and rolled down the window. "Anything?" He asked.

" Garcia is still trying to locate the cell phone." Morgan said looking at him. "What did you find? "He asked.

Reid reached in his pocket and showed them the address. "That is Becky's phone number.. Paul must of used it to call this midwife - Grace to come tend to her." He sighed.

"That's good. It means they are both alive, and hopefully the baby hasn't come yet." Hotchner said giving him a reassuring smile. " We will find them Reid." Reid just nodded and laid his head back.

Becky watched Paul go outside to pack the car up. She reached down and grabbed the phone, she started texting Spencer and didn't notice Paul come in. He came over and grabbed the phone from her. "You were texting - Reid!" He screamed at her.


	6. Chapter 6 - Hero

"I…. I didn't send it Paul.." Becky said moving back and trying to move away from his grasp. He grabbed her and pulled her close. "I want you to call him, and tell him goodbye." He growled.

Becky blinked the tears away and nodded, "Okay." she whispered. She took the phone back and called Spencers number..

"Reid speaking." He said not recognizing the phone number.

Becky inhaled and felt the grip get tighter on her arm. "Spencer." She said softly. "I'm calling to say goodbye… Paul and I are leaving today." She said looking at Paul.

"Becky.. Listen carefully. Tell me again, you are leaving, and that you are saying goodbye to let me know you are okay." He said making a tight fist and releasing it. Becky repeated herself.

"Good girl." Reid smiled slightly, "Is Paul with you right now? What about Grace?"

Becky inhaled. "Paul and I are very happy together, we are all alone now. We need this time together." She said shaking slightly.

"Is the baby okay?" He asked worried about them both. "Tell me goodbye and hang up if the baby is." He said biting his lip.

" I don't love you anymore, Spencer..I have to go. Goodbye Spencer." She said abruptly, with tears rolling down her face, she hung up the phone, handing Paul. Paul smiled. "Good girl." He said taking the phone and smashing it. He grabbed the baby and held him close.

Reid hung up the phone and shook slightly.. He was scared and angry. He turned the car around and headed to the cabin. He texted them the address and parked down at the end of the road. He got out and ran up to the house. It was getting dark out, and really cold. He walked up to the cabin and seen Beck on the bed, holding the baby, and Paul was walking around the cabin throwing things into the bag.

' It's now or never Reid - Just don't get shot! ' He thought and kicked the door open. He drew his gun and Paul drew his. "Drop your gun Paul." He said watching him. He glanced at Becky and the baby - a part of him hurt because he missed it, but he was also glad they were okay.

" Go to hell Reid." He said drawing his gun at the same time Reid did and fired it. He shot Reid in the thigh. Reid fired as he collapsed to the floor, Paul walked over and stepped on Spencer's hand until he let go of the gun, when he wouldn't he reached down and pressed his finger into the wound.

"Damn it!" Reid groaned and let go of the gun - He really hoped that the team was close. He should of really waited!

Paul threw the guns to the side and punched Reid hard. Reid gasped and regained some comprehension on what was going on. He tackled Paul back and got in a few good punches, Paul and him fought hard. Reid got hit hard across the head and fell back.

Paul caught him and threw him on the bed. He grabbed another handcuff and cuffed him to the bed. "Now you two can enjoy eternity together." He said taking the baby from Becky. He set the house on fire and left. "Say bye- bye to mama." Paul said turning to them at the door and smiled holding the baby. " You're not being raised by a crazy person." He said slamming the door.

"Paul! Get back here damn it!" Reid said shouting.

"Paul! Give me back my son!" Becky cried loud and tried getting free as he set house to engulfed with flames.

Paul left in the car with the baby…

Becky looked at Reid. "Get us out of here Reid!" She screamed at him and cried. She pulled harder at the handcuffs, along with Reid. They worked hard at it as the house started burning more.

"I'm trying!" He hollered back at her, he never yelled - let alone at Becky. "I'm sorry. We will get out of this." He promised, and kicked the headboard. "Kick it right here." He said. Becky nodded and followed his lead.

The got the pole off and slid off the handcuffs off. Reid helped Becky up, but she was bleeding hard from the delivery. Reid ignored the gunshot wound in his leg and picked her up and carried her outside into the snowbank.

The team had just pulled up - along with an ambulance and firetruck.

Becky was sobbing, hanging onto Reid. "Get him back." She pled. "He took our baby!" She screamed. The paramedic's came over and assessed Reid's leg. "Looks like it went through." He said adding pressure and the female paramedic looked at Becky and got her on the stretcher.

"Looks like placenta wasn't delivered, Starting pit and delivery." She said getting Becky into the ambulance.

"Sir you need to come with us." Jack (The male paramedic) said to Reid. He shook his head. "Like hell I am. My son is out there." He said stubbornly.

JJ walked over to him. "Reid. You've been up for 3 days. You need to get your leg looked at and take care of Becky. We will find your son." She promised. Reid had just told her everything that happened.

Reid sighed, "As soon as my leg is stitched my ass is coming back out here." He said hopping into the ambulance and holding Becky's hand.

Becky got looked at, once they arrived to the hospital. She ended up needing a blood transfusion and a few stitches from tearing during delivery. Reid was okay, the bullet just grazed him and they patched him up. Reid went into Becky's room and sat with her holding her close.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." He said stroking her hair and kissing her softly. Becky didn't say anything, as the tears ran down her face and a silent cry shook her body.

She was like that for a while, she laid against him and remained silent after.


	7. Chapter 7 - Missing Baby

_**Note: Sorry I haven't posted an update in a while! It's been a crazy summer. Anyway. Here is a long chapter. Probably 6 more chapters after this one. ;) Enjoy...Review please!**_

 ** _Chapter 7 - Find Him!_**

Becky looked up at Reid they had been awake for 5 hours since arriving to the hospital. "I can't take it anymore.. Go help find him Reid." She said sitting up more. "I'll be okay.. But please go help find our son." she said wiping her eyes.

Reid just looked at her. "I'll find him Becky." He said kissing her on the cheek. "I promise." He said getting up and signing out AMA and leaving. He called Hotchner, "I'm out. Becky's safe. Heading up to Eden Falls."

"Reid. Rossi just found him. He doesn't have the baby with him." He said cutting him off. Reid stopped right there.

"Where are you guys at then?" He said turning around to Becky's room.

"Eden Falls Police Station."

"Give me a second. I'll be right there." He promised. He hung up and walked into Becky's room. "They found Paul." He said going over to her. Becky sat up in bed and stood up quickly. "Get me out of here. I want to see my son" She demanded.

"He doesn't have the baby with him." Reid said watching her, Becky's face turned from determined to fearful.

"Let me go talk to him. He might tell me." She begged. "Come on Reid. I've been tied up with him for 4 days. I think i can handle being in a police station with him for 5 minutes."

Reid sighed knowing she was right and he couldn't stop her. "Alright." He said getting a nurse. " Signing out AMA." Becky announced.

The nurse sighed and quickly got the Iv done and paperwork.

Becky changed into her clothes she wore for the past 4 days and went with Reid to the police station.

Hotchner stopped them once they were inside. " I don't think it's a good idea. He's not speaking with anyone." He said glancing at Paul through the window.

"Where was he found at?" Reid asked looking at him.

"Morgan found him 5 miles outside of town at a baby store getting supplies." Rossi said going over to them. "He didn't say anything about the baby, he' been mumbling about his dad not being happy and how he is going to get it when he goes home."

Becky nodded and looked at them, "His dad used to be abusive.. Please let me in there and talk to him. I can at least try to get him to talk to me." She begged.

Rossi looked at Hotchner. "Couldn't hurt." He suggested. Hotchner nodded and led her to the door.

Becky walked in and sat at the table. "Hey Paul." she reached out and touched his hand at the table.

Paul looked up, he had been crying. "Clyde is not going to be happy with me… He's going to whip me hard for killing all those people…"

" No he isn't paul." She cooed at him to calm him down. "Where is carter - Paul?"

Paul laid his head on the table and avoided her eye contact. "I don't remember." He said muttering, "He's okay,, i think." He bit his lower lip. "Clyde is going to be so pissed.."

Becky slammed her hand on the table. "Paul. Where is he?" She said louder. "I want to hold Carter!" She begged. "Clyde is in prison!" She shouted at him. She held up a hand to let them know not to come in.

Paul rubbed his face on the table, "He's at a motel." He whispered.

"What motel?" She asked. "Please tell me, He needs help Paul. He is so little."

"Just a motel." He said and closed his eyes. Becky sat back and rubbed her eyes. She got up and went out the door.

"All he said is that the baby is in a motel." She said zipping her coat.

"You two meet us at the hospital. We will go find your baby. " Hotchner said grabbing his jacket.

Becky and Reid sat out in the waiting room, watching and waiting for the team to show up with the baby. "Please god. Let them find him." Becky prayed outloud to herself and waited with Reid.

Morgan and JJ went from room to room at one motel, and Hotchner and Rossi went to another to search for the baby.

"Attendant!" Yelled some woman, "There is some baby crying next door. Nobody is answering." She frowned at the attendant. The attendant nodded. "Alright.

Morgan walked over. "Mind if we take a look?" He asked going in as JJ filled her in on what was going on. The baby was surrounded by pillows wrapped in a blanket,

Morgan smiled seeing the baby and picked him up, "Hello there little Reid." He said holding him and wrapping him up more. "Hell this boy looks just like spencer.." He laughed and came out with the baby and smiled at JJ. JJ smiled and looked at the baby, and called everyone, "We are in route to the hospital with the baby." She said driving while Morgan held the baby. The arrived to the hospital and handed the baby to a nurse to get him looked at. JJ went to go find Reid and Becky.

Reid and Becky sat in the waiting room, they both looked exhausted and on their last nerve. Reid perked up seeing JJ. "Hey!" He hollered getting up and they hugged. Becky got up and hugged her also. "Any new info?" She asked worried.

" We found the baby, he's in with a nurse and doctor getting looked at Morgan is in with him. He's adorable Becky, he looks so much like Reid." She smiled.

Becky smiled and hugged Reid tightly, "I'm so sorry." She whispered. Reid didn't say anything about that, "Let's go see our son." He said feeling proud, and kissing her forehead. She nodded following him - trying to not run ahead of him to go see their son. They met with the nurse and doctor and talk with them about the baby and if anything was wrong with him.

"He's perfectly fine." the doctor said smiling. " Healthy as a horse." He laughed. Becky smiled and took the baby from the doctor while sitting on the bed. She immediately started crying and held him close, she was crying because she was happy he was back with her and fine. "Thank god." She said softly.

Reid smiled and held her close kissing her softly and stroking the babys cheek. "He's got your eyes."

Becky smiled, "And your hair." She said leaning against him. "How much did he weight?" She asked the nurse.

"He's 7 pounds 3 oz, 19 inches long."

"For being 6 weeks early.." She said relaxing and smiling slightly.

"According to the growth he was 36 weeks and 4 days gestation, not 34 weeks."

Becky smiled up at Reid knowing for sure it was his. "Thank god." She said holding him close, Reid smiled and held them closer.

"Ideas on name?" Becky asked looking at Reid.

"Hmm…" Reid said sitting down rubbing Becky's back and smiling slightly, thinking of a name.

"Thomas?" Becky said gently cuddling with him, and smiling. "Thomas Spencer?" She said softly laying back on the pillows.

Reid smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. "Thomas it is." He said laying on bed with her, holding them close.


	8. Chapter 8 - Wedding Planning and Voices

_**Note: This is jumping forward 4 months, the next chapter is going to be about the wedding, and honeymoon. Then things will spice up again. ;)**_

 _ **Stay tuned!**_

 ** _Chapter 8 - Wedding Planning and voices._**

Becky had came along nicely - since the whole incident. It had been about 4 months since they returned home and moved immediatly into a house together. Paul was placed in a prison out of state, and they both would be notified if he tried esxaping.

Spencer couldn't of been more proud of how his family was coming along - especially how well Becky was doing handeling everything from the incident to being a mother.

Spencer went into Thomas room and picked him up. "Hey buddy." He smiled kissing his forehead gently and held him close. He carried him to the changing table and took care of a blow out while he let Becky sleep in some more. It was around 5AM and they had had a late night out last night. Spencer picked Thomas back up and carried him downstairs to warm him up a bottle of breastmilk. He kicked back on the sofa holding him close feeding him while watching the news.

They had a party two weeks ago and made everything one step more official - Spencer had proposed, and she of course said yes. He was estatic, things where finally moving forward again. He still felt horrible that he missed his son's birth and hoped he would never miss another birth again, if he and Becky were to have more children together. He laid Thomas down on his chest as he laid back, and covered him gently with a blanket, after feeding him.

He continued watching the news and let Becky relax.

Becky rolled out of bed around 7Am to her breasts being engorged, she fumbled into the bathroom and grabbed the breast pump and strapped them on and let them go. She sighed sitting back on the counter, she could hear the tv downstairs going and Spencer talking to Thomas. She glanced down at her princess cut diamond ring, and smiled playing with it slightly. It was beautiful.

She was so happy things were moving forward since the Paul incident - She often cringed at the mention of his name - or anyone named Paul. It often got so bad she would throw up from the memories that came back to her. She hadn't told Reid about it though.

They had a wedding date set, and ready to go. They had decided to not have anyone else stand with him. They were just getting married at the house, with a pastor, and their friends. Becky got ready for the day, sitting in front of her mirror at her desk as she did her make up.

"Rebekah…"

A voice came from behind her. Becky stopped dropping her lipstick, hearing the voice - She knew that voice, very well.. It wasn't Spencers. "No..He can't be here." She whispered softly, and quickly turned around. There was nobody in the room with her. She quickly got up and stepped out of the room and looked over the stair railing, Spencer was on the sofa, cuddling with Thomas. She smiled slightly and went back into her room to finish getting ready.

"Becky.."

Becky glanced up from fiddling with a necklace and seen Paul standing behind her. She put her hand on the small jewlery box and turned around and chucked it where Paul was - but he wasn't their anymore. The jewlery box hit the chair on the other side of the room and landed on the cushion. She ran her hands over her hair and stood up quickly. She didn't see him now - He was just gone. She glanced around the room - scanning with her eyes not seeing Spencer stand in the doorway holding Thomas.

"Beck? You okay?" He asked watching her, noticing her looking worried. He had Thoams on his shoulder rubbing his back, as he was back asleep again, he had just changed him in the nursery.

Becky cleared her throat and forced a smile. "I'm okay. Just stressed wedding planning." She smiled and walked over to him, she kissed him softly on the lips and looked down at the sleeping baby. She gently rubbed his back and smiled softly. " I'm going to run to the dress shop to grab my dress with JJ and Garcia for one last fitting before the wedding tomorrow." She said hugging him softly.

Spencer watched her, she forced a smile on her face but her eyes still looked scared - it was like she was somewhere else. He watched her for a moment as she walked over and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back softly and smiled listening to her. "Alright hon." He said wrapping his free arm around her then kissed her again harder this time. "Sounds like it'll be fun." He smiled slightly and stroked her hair softly. "Have a great time. Thomas and I are going to hang out here together." He smiled.

Becky's eyes sparkled listening to him. "That sounds like a great day." She tipped up on her toes and kissed him again. She kissed the baby's head, then slipped out the door and down to the car to meet with the girls.

Reid slowly walked over to the dresser and looked at it, then slowly looked turning around to to try and figure out what she could of been looking at. He was worried deeply for his girl.

Later that night..

Becky returned home from the bridal shop and grabbing some last minute things. Spencer had arranged a sitter for Thomas at the neighbors, The guys had captured Reid for the night to go have some fun. The girls where coming over to have a small bacholorette party. She popped a few bottles of wine that have been chilling, also set out food and changed into something more comfortable.

JJ and Garcia arrived first - along with some police officers they knew, as well as Spencer's mom came to the party.

They had drink's, food, music and of course Spencers mom went a little out of her way and hired a male stripper for the party. That was completly unexpected.

"You didn't!" Becky laughed covering her face out of shock and slight embaressment. She couldn't believe that her mother in law hired a male stripper. Diane laughed and handed her some ones, and then stuck them in the guy's belt.

"Oh enjoy it Becky." She teased and hugged her slightly. Becky laughed and sat back watching. She hadn't really looked at him before, she glanced up at him and her face went pale white, she saw _him_...

Becky felt her chest tighten and her breathing hitch, she got up and left the room to go into the kitchen to try and catch her breath and not freak out. She swore she saw him... IT was him.. Wasn't it? She didn't hear JJ come following her into the kitchen.

JJ reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Becky.."

 _"Becky..."_

Becky froze hearing her name being called - but it wasn't JJ's voice she was hearing. It was Paul's.. Becky grabbed a wooden spoon sitting on the counter and turned around quickly and nearly strick JJ in the head with it. She gasped feeling JJ grab it and hold onto her arm and free shoulder. "JJ?" She whispered slightly, and felt tears run down her face. She dropped the spoon and inhailed shaking.

"Becky, you look like you seen a ghost." JJ said pivoting Becky onto a bar stool, and brushed Becky's hair from her face.

"I'm fine." Becky lied taking a tissue and cleaning her face. "Just really nervous about tomorrow." She said trying to calm down. She was afraid to tell them what really was going on.

"Should we call it an early night?" JJ asked worried, watching her.

Becky just shook her head slightly. "Let Diane have her fun with the stripper. Never seen her act this way. Kind of weird seeing her act normal." Becky forced a laugh out.

"I know. It's odd." Jj smiled slightly and helped Becky up after she relaxed and her color came back to her.

Becky kept glancing around the room, as they walked out. She slowly drank a glass of white wine as they watched Diane was getting a lap dance. Becky inhailed and smiled slightly, They where to get married in 12 hours.


	9. Chapter 9 - Wedding Day

Wedding Day

Becky fixed her veil and looked in the mirror. She hadn't heard Paul's voice since yesterday, She was relieved at it. She glanced up looking at JJ and Garcia who just finished getting ready and putting the last finishing touches on their make-up. Diane was down the hall getting the baby dressed, everything was perfect.

Rossi knocked and smiled slightly. "Ready?"

Becky smiled, and nodded getting up. She left her phone on the charging dock and smoothed out her dress skirt as she stood up. "Very ready." She smiled and watched JJ and Garcia leave and head downstairs.

"Since your parents passed… I was wondering if you'd like an escort down the aisle?" Rossi asked smiling. Becky smiled softly, and took his arm.

"I would very much love that." She responded kissing his cheek. "Thank you for everything you do for Reid and I." She said moving her veil to cover her face.

Rossi smiled and nodded. "My pleasure. You are all family to me." He beamed.

"You and Fran are family to us also." She smiled softly. Rossi and Fran Morgan are engaged to be married also, sometime next year, they were still debating on the date.

They stood at the bottom step, waiting for the music to play. They had to go around and down the hall to outside where the wedding was taking place. The music started and they walked outside, She smiled seeing the team there and Thomas looking adorable in his little white shirt and blue tie and dress pants, Diane was holding him, smiling. She glanced up at the front where the pastor and Paul were standing.. Becky froze slightly and closed her eyes inhaling and opened them again and seen Paul gone, and Spencer standing there. She smiled and nodded at Rossi that she was okay and ready to continue. "Nerves." She smiled whispering slightly.

Rossi chuckled softly and walked her up there. The pastor asked who was giving her away and Rossi smiled, "I am." He said and handed her off to Reid.

Spencer smiled taking Becky's hand and whispered softly. "You okay?" Becky smiled and nodded.

"Perfectly fine." She whispered and looked at the pastor as he spoke, talking about love and going through the wedding ceremony.

The pastor smiled at Rebekah and Spencer. He cleared his voice, smiling looking at them both, then everyone else. " We are gathered here today to be part of one of the most joyful of days, We are here to witness the joining of two hearts; The union between Rebekah Daniels and Spencer Reid - In Holy matrimony.. Ms Diane Reid, Has a beautiful poem she wants to read with you all..." He smiled softly, watching Diane come up and take out a piece of paper.

"If thou must love me, let it be for nought  
Except for love's sake only. Do not say,  
"I love her for her smile—her look—her way  
Of speaking gently,—for a trick of thought  
That falls in well with mine, and certes brought  
A sense of pleasant ease on such a day"—  
For these things in themselves, Belovèd, may  
Be changed, or change for thee—and love, so wrought,  
May be unwrought so. Neither love me for  
Thine own dear pity's wiping my cheeks dry:  
A creature might forget to weep, who bore  
Thy comfort long, and lose thy love thereby!  
But love me for love's sake, that evermore  
Thou mayst love on, through love's eternity…:

Spencer smiled listening, and kissed Rebekah on the forehead listening to the poem.

Rebekah's grandmother has a passage, she would like to share with you all." He smiled looking at the woman coming from the house. Becky smiled tearing up she had no idea, that she was able to come. Reid smiled, " I made some phone calls." He winked and chuckled softly. Rebekah smiled and whispered "Thank you love." She had no other family, and though her gran wasn't going to be able to make it after all.

"Spencer found this lovely passage, from the novel that Rebekah's daddy wrote, I had sent him the manuscript. It still isn't published yet. But i know these are words he lived by, as well as your momma Becky." She said softly and held Becky's free hand and gave it a squeeze. " Family was the thread that held me together the unbreakable bond that sets us free. It makes us brave, makes us howl out in pain as the world falls around us, and cry with joy as nothing else can - Family is the reason we can transcend, any hardship and know that no matter where we scattered out in this world as we go our ways. Family always brings us back together." She smiled softly. "

Rebekah smiled letting the tears run down her cheek. "That was beautiful. Thank you Gran." She said leaning down and kissing her on the forehead, and felt Spencer rub her back as he did so. She stood back up and watched Rossi help her back to her seat.

The pastor smiled and looked at them. "Rebekah, you can say your vows."

Rebekah smiled, and held onto the ring, "Spencer, All i want in this world is to be the woman that you see in me, also If i could somehow give you half of what you have given me in this amazing life, then you will always be loved and taken care of. God knows our story has not been perfect; definitely had its ups and downs, but our love has always been bigger than the two of us. We finally learned that we can overcome anything. Spencer, you are my hero…" She smiled pausing, holding back a slight sob and just let a tear fall.." Y-you are my soulmate - you are best friend, and my true love, I am so honored to spend the rest of my life with you, as my husband and me as your wife.." She said smiling brightly.

Spencer smiled listening to her, and held back the tears that were wanting to fall from his eyes. He cleared his throat, and smiled giving her hand a squeeze. " This is new for me. The idea of love and family was always was loaded to say the least. I look at you and our son i see everything; everything that i could ever want. You make me the richest man in the world because you gave me love and have a real whole family, I could never say it as well as your daddy could write - But I will spend the rest of our lives honoring that and honoring you. Loving you with everything i have in me."

"Do you Spencer William Reid, take this woman, Rebekah Rainbow Daniels to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do." Spencer smiled beaming. "With this ring. I thee wed." He declared as he slid it on her finger.

"Do you - Rebekah Rainbow Daniels, take this man, Spencer William Reid, to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do." Rebekah smiled trying to hold back some tears. She slid the ring on his finger, "With this ring. I thee wed."

"Spencer and Rebekah… We have all been witnessed to your vows - your family friends present pledged to support you on your journey - We pray for a gentle road filled with contentment and laughter, we pray that you keep the torch light with love that you now share - So that by example you may both may pass on the light of love to your children and to your children's children for all days of your lives.."

"Mr Reid.. you may kiss your bride… Mrs. Reid,,, You may kiss your groom.." He said laughed softly, at their enthusiasm to just kiss.

Spencer and Becky leaned in and kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped them around her waist. "I love you so much." He whispered pulling back. "I love you so much." She smiled kissing him again and they smiled looking at their friends cheering and clapping. Becky smiled and closed her eyes and threw her small bouquet. She heard giggling, and opened her eyes seeing Garcia caught it. She was blushing so hard. "Looks like you're next." Becky teased laughing walking with Spencer down the aisle.

Garcia didn't know what to say, she just looked at Morgan and smiled slightly following them into the house.

"Might happen soon baby girl." Morgan laughed winking, and rubbing her shoulders walking to the house.

The reception party went off without a hitch. Food, Drinking, and dancing. They had an amazing time. Soon it was close to 1Am by the time things died down. Diana and Alice (Rebekah's gran) left with Thomas for the night. Becky was coming from the bathroom in her silk robe, after showering and cleaning up to grab her new nightie that she bought. It was white with lace. Spencer closed the curtains, and grabbed his phone in the night stand, and popped it on the charger. He turned around quickly hearing Becky gasp, and as she held up her knew nighty - it was ripped to shreds.

Little did they know - Paul had escaped during a prison transfer and killed everyone on the van unit, and was on his way to find her..

Becky looked up at him, and went over to him, dropping the nighty on the floor. Spencer looked at it and held her close. "What happened?"

"I have no idea." She said frowning, she really liked this one. She sighed and threw on a t-shirt that was his old worn out one he passed to her for a sleep shirt.

They cuddled on the bed and eventually drifted off to sleep. Becky kept tossing and turning, having flashbacks of what happened in the cabin, with her and Spencer.

She woke up and ran down the hallway to the bathroom to get a drink of water to try and calm down. She was shaking hard at this point. She grabbed a rag and soaked it under the water, to wash her face.

She looked up after drying and seen Paul standing behind her in the mirror and let out a loud scream...

 ** _I stole the wedding vows from Days of our Lives. Ha! Also the poem Diana read is a sonnet by Elizabeth Bennett Browning._**

 _ **Was Paul really in the house or is she slowly losing her mind?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next chapter. ;)**_

 _ **Currently working on my other stories also - Just haven't posted any updates yet. Ha!**_

 _ **Blessings!**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Long Night ( Short update!)

Spencer jumped up startled by the screaming. He took off running in the dark, down the hall stubbing his toe on the stand in the hallway that held a lamp, he cursed to himself quickly and groaned and went into the bathroom and seen Becky standing there petrified. "Babe?"

"He was here!" She said looking at the adjacent door that went to the laundry room. "Paul was here in the bathroom with me" She said hugging him tightly.

Spencer grabbed her hand, and took her into Thomas bedroom. "I'm going to do a look baby." He said ignoring the throbbing from slamming his foot on the stand. He sat Becky down in the chair and grabbed the baseball bat he kept in the bedroom. He went around and started searching the house. He came back a while later and sat down next to her. "He's not here babe."

Becky was feeding Thomas. "But he was. I saw him in the doorway." She said stern.

"Beck… you're exhausted. You need to get some sleep." He sighed slightly, he knew she was having a hard time sleeping lately. "Let me give you a sedative, so you can sleep." He said taking Thomas after she was done feeding him. He laid their son down in his crib. He helped her up and into their room, he went through his bag and got her a sedative.

"It couldn't hurt i guess." Becky admitted exhausted, She took the glass of water and the med and took them both. "Thank you hon." She said and kissed him, laying back in the bed and cuddling with Spencer. "Love you hon."

"Love you too get some sleep, I'll keep an eye on Thomas." He smiled and kissed her back. He watched her, drift to sleep and tend to Thomas through the night.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days Becky still seemed to be on edge, watching, and keeping a lookout for someone who wasn't there. She was acting slightly paranoid about everything, every little jump made her nervous. Spencer finally got her to agree to go see a therapist.

Becky went to her therapist and talked with her for a long time, well it felt like a long time for Becky. It was really an hour meeting. She answered her questions and told her about what happened with Paul and having Thomas. She walked out of the meeting, and felt slightly better. She kept going back weekly.

Three weeks had passed. Paul was hiding, and nowhere to be found.

Spencer and Becky were keeping a close eye out for him. She hadn't told Spencer about the nightmares, or hallucinations she was having of him. She didn't want him to know she was losing her mind.

They all got together to have a BBQ at the park, it was beautiful out. They needed this get together.

Becky sat on the blanket with Thomas, playing with him and laughing. She had a little vibrating bouncer for him to sit in when he was done nursing or the adults were done playing pass the baby.

"How are you feeling?" Rossi smiled sitting down across from her eating a burger that Morgan had made on the grill.

"I'm doing alright." Becky smiled bravely. She didn't want to worry any of them. She kept it all in and didn't want to scare anyone, or worry them. She still felt awful that they had to save her the last time things went wrong. She placed Thomas in the bouncer and let him sleep/

"That's good." He smiled, and sat back.

"Yes it is." Becky smiled and looked around the park watching the kids play. She stopped watching some boys toss a football. She smiled. She glanced some more and stopped noticing someone standing behind the tree slightly. She paused and swore she was shaking and all the color drained from her face. She though she saw Paul. She blinked and brushed it off as a dream. She didn't want to focus on him or the thought of him. She looked down at Thomas and smiled.

"Earth of Becky." JJ smiled watching her check on Thomas. "Doing okay?"

"Peachy." Becky smiled slightly and got up to see how the food was coming.

"Becky." She heard the voice and turned around. She smiled down at Thomas being tickled by JJ. She shook her head and turned back to helping Morgan and Spencer.

"Thanks hun." Spencer smiled kissing her cheek. She nodded and smiled back taking the food to were they where sitting. "Time for chow." she smiled sitting was now asleep in the bouncer.

"He's such a good baby." JJ smiled watching him. "Makes me want to have another." She laughed, she had two already.

"Go for it." Becky smiled and took a bite of her food.

"I might." She teased and worked on her food.

A bit later Becky looked down and covered herself. "I uhm… I'll be back." she said not realizing she soaked through her shirt. She got up and walked to the car. She climbed into the back and changed her shirt and nursing pads.

"Becky." She stopped after fixing herself and looked up. She didn't see anyone.

"Hello - Becky." Paul chuckled.

Becky turned around and saw Paul in the backseat. She was on medication to stop the hallucinations. She closed her eyes. "You're not real." She whispered and held her breath. She opened her eyes and saw him still there. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you." He smiled slightly looking over her. He reached a hand out and touched her face. She jumped slightly.

"Becky!" Spencer called coming to the car.

Becky snapped her head around and looked at Spencer as he opened the door.

"Are you alright?" He asked noticing she looked pale and scared.

"I'm…. okay." Becky smiled softly, she forced it. "Just emotional." She sighed softly.

Spencer smiled slightly and stroked her cheek. "Long day hasn't it?" Becky nodded.

"Yes." She replied softly, sighing. She didn't sleep well last night at all, neither did Spencer, but they didn't want to cancel lunch with the gang.

He smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "We can leave soon."

"Oh hon, we just got here." Becky smiled softly. "I'm okay. We can leave in a while." she said fixing her shirt and bra and got out of the car. She brushed her cheek were Paul kissed her. She could swear she could still feel his lips.

Spencer nodded, "Alright hon." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her and walked with her.

They sat back down and talked with everyone.

Morgan smiled a Penelope and held her close. "We are getting hitched next." He grinned.

They smiled and moved to hug them. They all congratulated them and smiled. They sat back and started talking about wedding details for the future.

Spencer paused looking at his phone and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Rossi asked looking at him, Spencer handed his phone to him. He saw it was a text message that was about Paul being spotted in Mexico, but then disappeared and wasn't seen again. Rossi shook his head and sighed. "Well, atleast they are keeping an eye on him."

"That's true." Spencer paused and looked at Becky watching her nurse Thomas again. "I dont want him coming after them again - Becky…has been through enough."

"We will keep them safe." Rossi promised, smiling softly.

Becky laid back and relaxed against Spencer as Thomas was cuddling with Penelope. She closed her eyes as Spencer stroked her hair. She smiled listening to him talk about how Thomas loved tummy time and playing. She opened her eyes and sat Paul siting above her stroking her hair instead of Spencer. She closed her eyes again hoping he'd go away. She then opened them again and watched him. He didn't say anything and just smiled slightly. Becky sat up holding her head and kept quiet.

"Becky?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Becky held her head and kept her eyes closed, she moved one hand to motion him to keep quiet. She felt a hand move to her back as she moved more.

"Becky." Spencer said watching her, worried.

She didn't say anything, she opened her eyes and looked at him with a blank look. Her eyes rolled back and collapsed..


End file.
